Corruption
by Kingofthecorrupted
Summary: various one shots of naruto women being turned evil by antagonists or other charecters. rated m for sexual references. Lemons read more inside


Athor's Note: so this shall be series of one shots wear women from Naruto get turned evil by antagonists or evil protagonists. people being corrupted will be: Tsunade, hinata, Kurenei, Konan, Anko, Kushina, Mikoto and more while the corrupters will be orochimaru, pain, Nagato, Naruto, Sasuke and more

This episode is: Tsunade and Orochimaru

Tsunade woke up on a bed in a large room decorated with Snake patterns around. The last thing she remembered was Shizune yelling as she fell to the floor. Soon a door opened and Orochimaru stepped out from the darkness.

"OROCHIMARU!" she yelled but was cut of as he cornered her.

"Tsunade-hime how lovely to see you" he cooed smiling "Now then I hear you've been given the opportunity of becoming the 5th Hokage" he said "Well we can't have that can we not yet" he smiled as he pressed his lips against her own. Orochimaru pulled away from the kiss "Not until you are mine"

"N-No wh-What are y-you doing" she stuttered flustered from Orochimaru's advances

"Making you become mine" he said making a tiger seal suddenly Tsunade felt woozy then her head slumped forward. Looking up Tsunade Now had a distant look in her eyes. "Yes feel my power now get on the bed and spread your legs allow me to fill your womb with my evil" he said as she complied unable to stop herself.

"Yes Orochimaru-kun" she said a seductive smirk graced her lips. Orochimaru Slowly drove his Snake into the Princess's surprisingly tight pussy.

"Tsunade-Hime with looks like yours I thought you would have lost your virginity the moment you became legal" he teased

"I saved it for you my Orochimaru-kun" she said as she started to pant. Orochimaru started to press deeper into her vagina faster as she panted. Her breast influxes in size as her chest inflated with each breath. "Oh Harder my love harder" she said

"Give in Tsunade allow the snake way corrupt you become mine" he demanded as he banged her harder

"Yes, yes of course I will I swear"

"Good" he said as he drove his dick deeper into her vagina. Her pussy became wet as she moaned deeper and louder. Tsunade kissed Orochimaru passionately her morality left her, her sorrow left her.

'Screw Nawaki and Dan I am Orochimaru's now' she thought 'yes harder please'

"Allow my evil to corrupt you once I cum you will be mine!" he said jiggling her breasts

"YES! I SHALL BECOME YOUR'S OROCHIMARU-SAMA!" she yelled she said as her sweaty body became more pale. Her hair grew slightly as purple diamond marks appeared on her eye lids causing triangle like marks to appear under and above her eyes. Her lips gained purple lipstick as she moaned and her eyes became red. Orochimaru continued to fuck her in the ass.

'NO! I have to fight this' she thought 'but i-it feels so good' she moaned to herself. Orochimaru grunted as he began to climax this was it soon Tsunade would die and be reborn as his lover. The both moaned as they continued to climax soon Orochimaru was going to release his seed.

Suddenly he blasted a load of cum into her as she moaned loudly. As the cum began slosh around within her she moaned deeply. Her head fell backwards and she pushed her torso upwards causing her breasts to jiggle. Tsunade's head fell backwards as she let out a loud moan. Slowly she rose upwards straddling Orochimaru.

"Mmmm Orochimaru-kun I feel brilliant thank you for turning me into your new serpent queen" she said

"Yes Tsunade you have become mine with you by my side I shall turn Konoha into my own image like I have done you. Now go forth my newly reborn Tsunade you are now Hebihime" he said as she smiled before kissing him with a new found lust.

"Of course my Orochimaru-kun" she moaned

Prolouge: Tsunade or the newly renamed Hebihime walked into her office with sway in her side she now wore a purple rendition of her old outfit sitting down at her desk she smiled.

"Tsunade-sama" Shizune said entering the office

"Yes Shizune"

"Your back but how you wear Kidnapped by Orochimaru and when did you get though new clothes" she asked suddenly Hebihime closed the gap between them and kissed her passionately. Letting go Shizune smirked she too had been corrupted.

"Now go My little one find the other women of this village and make them Orochimaru-sama's slaves I am his queen and they are my subjects now go and let me become the ruler of the village hidden in the leafs" she demanded as Shizune nodded.

Author's note: enjoy it great


End file.
